


Heißhunger

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Heißhunger

„Boerne!“, rief Thiel aus und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, dass der andere ziemlich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Boerne stand mitten in der Nacht vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank in Thiels Wohnung und wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, wurde aber sofort von Thiel unterbrochen.  
„Heißhunger, stimmt‘s?“  
Boerne nickte nur schuldbewusst.  
„Und da durchsuchen Sie ausgerechnet meinen Kühlschrank?“, fragte Thiel amüsiert und trat näher an den anderen heran.  
„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?“, flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr, während er mit einer Hand die Kühlschranktür schloss. Kurz sahen sich beide in die Augen, dann nahm Thiel Boernes Hand und zog ihn mit sich.


End file.
